Hogwarts im Wandel der Nationen
by DracosNova
Summary: Hogwarts ist der Schauplatz eines neuen Spektakels... Dem Jahr der Nationen, an dem 11 Schulen teilnehmen werden... was für Schulen??? klickt und lest!!!
1. Chapter1

A/N Voldemort ist vernichtet, besiegt, sieht die Radieschen von unten, hat den Löffel abgegeben, modert vor sich hin oder wie auch immer ihr es ausdrücken möchtet, er ist auf jeden Fall "Asta la vista, baby" gegangen.  
  
!!!!!WARUNG!!!!! In dieser Geschichte kommen hormongesteuerte Teenager vor!!!! Und es wird sicher noch Fummeleien und dergleichen geben!!!!! Ich habe euch gewarnt!!!!!  
  
Nova  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Der 16-jährige ( ja 16 Jahre) Harry Potter und seine Freunde saßen in der Großen Halle und genossen das Festessen das am Anfang jedes Schuljahres stattfand.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen und Berge von allen nur erdenklichen Leckereien zubereitet. Es war schon fast schade, dass ein Magen nur begrenzt Nahrung aufnehmen konnte und diese Grenze war bei vielen erreicht.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr!", brummte Ron zufrieden und schob seinen leeren Teller weg.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihren Kollegen amüsiert an: "Ich habe mich schon gefragt ob du jemals genug haben wirst. Deine zukünftige Frau beneide ich nicht gerade um den Job für dich zu kochen."  
  
Harry lachte mit seiner besten Freundin über das empörte Gesicht von Ron, hörte aber schnell auf, da Dumbledore aufgestanden war und sich räusperte.  
  
"Da jetzt alle Bäuche gefüllt sind, kann ich sie über die folgenden Monate informieren. Viele von ihnen erinnern sich sicher noch an das Ereignis vor zwei Jahren, nicht wahr?"  
  
Viele der Schüler nickten, wussten aber nicht so ganz auf was ihr Schulleiter hinaus wollte.  
  
"Ja, damals fand das Trimagische Turnier statt. Es ergab sich das sich die drei Nationen, trotz der weniger guten Geschehnisse, näher kamen. Das Zauberministerium hat daher beschlossen ein sogenanntes "Jahr der Nationen" zu machen.", erklärte er und in der ganzen Halle wurde aufgeregt herumgeflüstert und gemurmelt.  
  
Dumbledore hob noch einmal seine Hand und die Gespräche verstummten wieder.  
  
"Als Austragungsort wurde Hogwarts gewählt, da es genügend Platz hat um Schüler aus 11 Schulen unter zu bringen. Ja, sie haben richtig gehört. 11 Schulen haben beschlossen bei dieser Aktion mit zu machen. Morgen werden sie ein Plakat vor der Großen Halle finden, dass sie über alles weitere informieren wird. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht."  
  
"Das war nicht nett von Dumbledore!", grummelte Seamus Finnigan eine halbe Stunde später im Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Harry blickte verwundert auf: "Was?"  
  
Seamus rollte mit seinen Augen: "Na, dass er uns nicht gleich alles gesagt hat. Jetzt müssen wir bis Morgen warten um zu sehen was dieses "Jahr der Nationen" genau ist!"  
  
Ron kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und rubbelte seine roten Haare trocken: "Das wirst du schon aushalten Seamus.", dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett: "Allerdings würde es mich schrecklich interessieren welche Schulen an dieser Sache teilnehmen."  
  
Dean Thomas zog seine Vorhänge zu: "Ist doch egal. Wenn ihr jetzt schlafen geht anstatt herumzuquasseln werdet ihr alles sehr viel schneller herausfinden." "Gute Nacht!"  
  
"AUFWACHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Einen dumpfen Aufschlag und lautstarkes Herumgefluche weckte die 16- jährigen Jungen schließlich restlos.  
  
"Bist du etwa schon wieder aus dem Bett gefallen Ron?", krächzte Harry und rieb sich verschlafen seine Augen.  
  
Der Rotschopf murmelte etwas Unverständliches und schloss sich dann im Badezimmer ein.  
  
Die anderen Jungs sahen sich grinsend an.  
  
"Typisch!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hetzten alle durch den Schlafsaal und suchten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Los, los!!! Vor der Großen Halle stehen bestimmt schon alle anderen!!!", rief Dean und rannte an Neville vorbei ins Bad.  
  
Neville lächelte müde und gähnte: "Ich bin fertig, warte nur noch auf euch." Dean hüpfte wieder heraus und packte seine Tasche.  
  
"Kommt ihr?"  
  
Vor der Großen Halle angekommen, stellten die Jungs fest, das wirklich schon fast ganz Hogwarts auf den Beinen sein musste.  
  
Ein riesiger Schülerauflauf hatte sich angesammelt und alle versuchten aufgeregt einen Blick auf das Plakat an der Wand zu ergattern.  
  
Seamus starrte die Menschenmenge enttäuscht an: "Da kommen wir nie durch!" Dean und Ron blickten ihren Freund ebenso enttäuscht an, doch ein bestimmtes Mädchen rettete wie immer die Situation.  
  
"Harry, Ron!!! Da seid ihr ja endlich!!!", rief Hermine Granger und quetschte sich durch die Masse.  
  
Harry lächelte Hermine zu: "Guten Morgen!"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron, Dean, Neville und Seamus umkreisten das braunhaarige Mädchen.  
  
"Hast du was gesehen?"  
  
"Wer kommt alles?"  
  
"Sind viele Mädchen dabei?"  
  
"Nun sag doch was!"  
  
Hermine grinste nur und ging in die Große Halle: "Folgt mir!"  
  
Während Hermine genüsslich ihr Frühstück verzehrte hatten sich die Jungs um ein Stück Pergament versammelt auf dem alles stand.  
  
Das Jahr Der Nationen  
  
Schulen, die an dem Projekt teilnehmen werden:  
  
Schweden/Nadendaal Afrika (Kongo)/Xenopus Laevis  
  
Österreich/Kastellian  
Griechenland/Olympus  
  
Russland/Rossijskij  
Arabien/Qal'at at-Hisn  
  
Frankreich/Beauxbatons Deutschland/Lilienberg  
  
Bulgarien/Durmstrang  
Spanien/Almendro  
  
Italien/Ponte Di Ghiaccio  
  
Gegen Ende des Jahres findet eine Quidditchmeisterschaft zwischen den Schulen statt.  
  
Alle Quidditchmannschaften von Hogwarts werden gebeten heute Abend auf dem Quidditchfeld zu erscheinen da eine Schulmannschaft zusammengestellt wird.  
  
Die Jungs sahen sich begeistert an.  
  
"Dieses Jahr wird ein absoluter Knüller!!!", meinte Seamus freudenstrahlend.  
  
Ron und Harry waren begeistert und redeten munter über die Quidditchmannschaft die zusammengestellt werden soll.  
  
Hermine räusperte sich nach einer Weile lautstark und die Jungs blickten sie fragend an.  
  
"Wollt ihr denn überhaupt nichts über die Schulen wissen, die zu uns kommen werden?"  
  
Seamus lächelte etwas verlegen: "Nun ja..."  
  
Im nächsten Moment knallte das Mädchen ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch.  
  
"In diesem Buch stehen alle Zauberschulen dieser Welt. Wenn ich euch währe würde ich es lesen."  
  
"Machen wir!", meinte Ron und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken: "Neville kann es zuerst haben!"  
  
Der Tag verging wie im Flug und der Abend brach herein.  
  
Harry und Ron rannten zum Quidditchfeld hinunter um nicht zu spät zur Aufstellung der Mannschaft zu kommen.  
  
Sie schafften es gerade noch und kamen keuchend vor Madam Hooch zum stehen.  
  
Diese lächelte die beiden freundlich an: "Schön dass sie gekommen sind. Dann währen wir ja komplett. Wenn sie sich bitte setzten würden.  
  
Die beiden setzten sich zu den restlichen Gryffindors und hörten Madam Hooch, die voller Begeisterung alles erklärte, zu.  
  
Madam Hooch lächelte die ganze Runde fröhlich an: "Gleich am Anfang möchte ich euch allen etwas erfreuliches mitteilen. Da ich in diesem Jahr nicht alleine an dieser Schule Flugstunden geben kann, habe ich um eine Unterstützung gebeten. Diese Unterstützung heißt Oliver Wood und wird euch helfen, falls ihr Probleme haben solltet."  
  
Alle Mannschaften, außer den Slytherins, brachen in Jubel aus. Oliver Wood??? Zurück in Hogwarts??? Das Jahr konnte gar nicht mehr besser werden!!!  
  
"Aber nun zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen. Wir brauchen eine sehr starke Mannschaft um bei der Quidditchmeisterschaft der Schulen gut ab zu schneiden! Durmstrang hat eine exzellente Mannschaft und Schweden ist auch nicht zu unterschätzen. Daher werde ich in den nächsten Stunden nur die Besten aus den vier Mannschaften auswählen. Alle auf ihre Besen!"  
  
Die nächsten Stunden waren mehr als nur anstrengend, denn Madam Hooch hatte kein Erbarmen im Austesten der Spieler.  
  
Schließlich pfiff die Lehrerin alle, die, die Knochenarbeit ausgehalten hatten, zu sich herunter.  
  
Ihre Augen leuchteten: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einige von ihnen so gute Arbeit leisten können. Die Auswahl fiel mir mehr als nur schwer, aber ich musste mich entscheiden. Hören sie gut zu... Hüter ist Ronald Weasley, Susan Bones ist eine Jägerin, Perks Sally Ann (A/N jeder vergisst, dass sie in Harrys Jahrgang ist... UNBEKANNTE AN DIE MACHT!!!) wird ebenfalls eine Jägerin und die dritte Jägerin wird Blaise Zabini (A/N im Englischen ist Blaise ein Junge bei uns ein Mädchen... in dieser Story ist sie auch weiblich...). Außerdem werden sie mir sicher zustimmen das Fred und George Weasley mit Abstand die besten Treiber sind. Dann hätten wir also nur noch den Sucher übrig. Diese Stellung wird Harry Potter übernehmen. Damit währe die Mannschaft komplett! Dann gäbe es aber noch eine Stellung zu vergeben und zwar die des Trainers."  
  
Alle Spieler blickten Madam Hooch verwirrt an.  
  
"Ich werde euch nicht trainieren, da ich jemanden kenne der bessere Taktiken entwickelt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine große Bereicherung für diese Mannschaft sein wird!"  
  
"Sagen sie schon wer es ist!", platzte Ron heraus.  
  
Madam Hooch lächelte geheimnisvoll und zeigte schließlich auf einen der Quidditchspieler, die es nicht in die Mannschaft geschafft hatten."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Im ganzen Feld trat Stille ein. Jeder, Draco Malfoy mit inbegriffen, starrte Madam Hooch an als ob ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.  
  
"Malfoy!", beschwerten sich die Zwillinge und glotzen Draco verständnislos an.  
  
Madam Hooch nickte und trat neben Draco. "Natürlich. Sie werden mir doch alle zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass es für alle Hausmannschaften äußerst schwierig ist die Taktik der Slytherins zu durchschauen. Mister Malfoy entwickelte ein paar sehr interessante Taktiken um die Gegner zu verwirren und das auf eine faire Art."  
  
Dann wandte sich sie Draco zu: "Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Ich würde gerne noch mit ihnen sprechen."  
  
Sie warf der neuen Quidditchmannschaft noch einen letzten Blick zu: "Die Reservespieler habe ich hier aufgeschrieben, allen anderen danke ich für ihr Erscheinen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie alle!", damit wandte sie sich um und ging.  
  
Die neu zusammengestellte Mannschaft blieb alleine auf dem Feld und schwieg, bis Susan Bones etwas sagte.  
  
"Ich finde das ganze total aufregend! Stellt es euch doch nur einmal vor! Wir müssen ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen Lehrern trainieren und dann gegen andere Schulmannschaften spielen! Das wird sicher interessant!"  
  
Blaise lächelte Susan an: "Du hast recht. Macht nicht so ein Gesicht Gryffindors. Draco ist der beste Taktiker den ich kenne. Ohne einen guten Taktiker würden wir wahrscheinlich gegen Mannschaften wie Durmstrang ziemlich alt aussehen. Wir haben noch sehr viel Arbeit vor uns bis die anderen Schulen ankommen." George nickte: "Blaise hat recht! Hopp hopp, ab ins Schloss!"  
  
Die Mannschaft löste sich auf und verschwand im Schloss, nur Ron blieb mit offenem Mund neben George stehen.  
  
Dieser blickte den Sucher fragend an: "Was ist?"  
  
"D-du hast gerade einer Slytherin recht gegeben!!!", stotterte der rothaarige Junge und brachte Fred und George zum lachen.  
  
"Das kommt daher, dass sie recht hat. Ich gebe es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber Malfoy ist ein genialer Taktiker, auch wenn er sonst ein schleimiges Wiesel ist. Wir werden uns wohl oder übel mit ihm vertragen müssen."  
  
Fred nickte zustimmend: "Das wichtigste in einer Mannschaft ist der Sinn für Gemeinschaft. Ich werde mich jetzt auch dem Mannschaftssinn hingeben und schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht!"  
  
Schon am nächsten Abend fand das erste Training statt und alle Spieler warteten auf ihren Trainer Malfoy.  
  
"Das überlebe ich nicht, das überlebe ich nicht, dass überl-"  
  
"Halt endlich die Klappe Ron!!", unterbracht Fred seinen jüngeren Bruder. "Er wird dich schon nicht fressen!"  
  
"Wer wird wen nicht fressen?", fragte eine tiefe und kühle Stimme hinter Ron.  
  
Der rothaarige Junge zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Vor ihm stand ein großer Junge mit silberblonden Haaren und starrte ihn distanziert an.  
  
"Geht dich nichts an Malfoy!", bellte Ron und wurde rot.  
  
Harry, der einen Kampf vermeiden wollte legte eine Hand auf Rons Schulter. "Beginnen wir mit dem Training?"  
  
Draco nickte: "Wärmt euch erst mal auf. Dann erkläre ich euch neue Spielzüge. Macht euch schon mal auf die Hölle gefasst."  
  
Er grinste die Mannschaft teuflisch an und setzte sich dann auf die Trainerbank.  
  
"Na los! Worauf wartet ihr noch! Soll ich euch etwa noch ein Abschiedsküsschen geben?", rief er irritiert, als alle noch immer vor ihm standen.  
  
Alle setzten sich schnell auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab, doch Draco hätte schwören können, dass er jemanden "Hätte nichts dagegen" sagen gehört hatte.  
  
Draco war ein talentierter Trainer, aber auch ein extremer Knochenschinder.  
  
Nach drei Wochen Training waren alle fix und fertig.  
  
"Malfoy ist schlimmer als Wood!", stöhnte George nach einem besonders harten Training und sank erschöpft auf die Bank.  
  
Die anderen Jungen setzten sich ebenfalls.  
  
"Aber er ist gut und gar nicht mal so übel, wenn man ihn näher kennt.", meinte Harry und schnappte sich ein Handtuch.  
  
Ron starrte seinen besten Freund entrüstet an: "Hast du etwa gerade etwas nettes über Malfoy gesagt!?!... ich glaub mich tritt ein Hippogreif."  
  
Die anderen Jungs grinsten den Rotschopf an und packten ebenfalls ihre Handtücher.  
  
"Nimm's nicht so tragisch Ronnikins!"  
  
A/N würde mich riesig über reviews freuen!!!!!!!!!!! Nova 


	2. SCHULEN

A/N Die Namen, die die verschiedenen Schulen tragen gibt es in den jeweiligen Nationen wirklich!!! Die habe ich mir NICHT aus den Fingern gesogen!!! Ich war lange damit beschäftigt, jede Schule individuell zu gestalten... Nova  
  
Schweden: Nadendaal  
  
Beliebtes Spiel (neben Quidditch): Kobb (zwei Mannschaften, pro Mannschaft 5 Klötze, einen Königsklotz, 6 Wurfhölzer) Kreativ im Dekorieren mit Eisskulpturen  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Aurora, Dorothee, Linnea, Svea, Claartje, Hanja Männl: Alrik, Fingal, Ivar, Jan, Malte, Kjeld, Tjaven  
  
Afrika: Xenopus Laevis  
  
Profis im Brauen von Zaubertränken und Herstellen von Zauberpulvern  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Abayomi, Acai (ashai), Naemi, Aimee, Fabayo, Männl: Tsepho, Zueli, Nelson, Jamil, Jemadari, Asante  
  
Österreich: Kastellian  
  
Die jüngste Schulleiterin die es je gab Beliebtester Sport neben Quidditch: Besensurfen Neben Zauberei ist Musik ein Schwerpunkt: Eines der besten europäischen Jugendorchester  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Laura, Catherine, Viktoria, Lotte, Zoe Nova, Josephine, Ronaldina Männl: Florian, Phillip, Fabian, Matthias, Felix, Jakob, Konrad,  
  
Griechische Namen: Olympus  
  
Außergewöhnlich freundlich, eine der ältesten Zauberschulen der Welt Haben ein gutes Händchen mit Zauberwesen und Tieren  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Cyra, Diona, Kyra, Philomela, Thyra, Männl: Alexis, Leander, Anatol, Tamino, Xerxes  
  
Russische Namen: Rossijskij  
  
Zusatzausbildung neben Zauberei: Ballett = international sehr angesehen  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Mika, Aljona, Ekaterina, Anja, Katinka, Olja, Dascha Männl: Aljoscha, Nikolai, Jaroslaw, Michail, Alexej, Jascha, Sergeij  
  
Arabische Namen: Qal'at al-Hisn  
  
Im Gegensatz zum Arabien der Muggel sehr modern: Gleiches Recht für Frauen und Männer Unterrichtet auch Bauchtanz  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Adonia, Jerusha, Kerima, Samira, Farah, Iduna, Männl: Abhijat, Amaru, Aljasa, Amal, Cjalis, Malik,  
  
Französische Namen: Beauxbatons  
  
Vielversprechende Ausbildung, Wasserzauber gehören zu einem der Schwerpunkte  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Bastienne, Caprice, Celine, Rachel, Chloe, Fleur Männl : Aurel, Gaston, Henri, Alain, Jaden, Léon, Pascal  
  
Deutsche Namen: Lilienberg  
  
Verteidigung ist ein Schwerpunkt, innige Freundschaft mit den Österreichern (Schulleiter und Schulleiterin = Liebe????) Lieben Quidditch: gute Mannschaft + Fanclub  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Adriane, Vanessa, Nadja, Maria, Ines Männl: Ben, Niklas, Kilian, David, Konstantin,  
  
Bulgarische Namen: Durmstrang  
  
Eine der geheimnisvollsten Zauberschulen, gute Quidditchmannschaft  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Deniza, Fenja, Jamina, Jarmila, Lavinia, Männl: Iven, Rumen, Aleko, Ruben  
  
Spanische Namen: Almendro  
  
Traditionsreiche Schule: Schüler ab dem 4.Schuljahr lernen die spanischen Tänze (Flamenco, Tango) Gut im Umgang mit Pflanzen  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Nuria, Adonia, Carlota, Francesca, Isabel, Eliana Männl: Raoul, Jaime [chai-me], Damian, Miguel, José, Diego  
  
Italienische Namen: Ponte Di Ghiaccio  
  
Sehr offene Schule, beliebter Sport neben Quidditch ist Fußball  
  
Namen der Schüler: Weibl: Giulia, Octavia, Bianca, Carina, Marietta, Rosa, Männl: Vinzenz, Adriano, Enrico, Flavio, Lorenzo 


	3. Chapter2

A/N Bei den Nationen die hier vorkommen, habe ich kein besonderes Auswahlverfahren angewendet. Ich will niemanden kränken, verletzten oder ihm sonst irgendwie wehtun. Also tut mir bitte auch nicht weh!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Der restliche Monat zog sich ewig dahin - jedenfalls in den Augen aller Schüler von Hogwarts. Alle erwarteten gebannt den Tag, an dem die anderen Schulen ankommen würden.  
  
Schlussendlich kam er schneller als sie erwartet hatten...  
  
"Denkt an eure Aussprache wenn ihr den Spruch verwendet und vergesst auf keinen Fall-"  
  
Prof. Flitwick wurde unhöflich unterbrochen, als ein 17-jähriger Hufflepuff in die Klasse gestürzt kam.  
  
"S-sie... Sie kommen!!! Alle sollen sofort hinaus!!!", rief er während er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Von einer Sekunde zur anderen waren alle 6. Klässler auf den Beinen und quetschten sich begeistert zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Prof. Flitwick, der noch immer seine Hand erhoben hatte, blickte mit großen Augen in das menschenleere Klassenzimmer vor ihm.  
  
"- die Schlangenlinie mit der Hand."  
  
Vor dem Schloss hatte sich schon eine beträchtliche Schülermenge angesammelt und immer mehr strömten aus dem großen Gebäude.  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten gute Plätze ganz vorne ergattert. Neben ihnen standen Fred und George und viele der anderen Gryffindors in ihrem Alter. Gleich neben den Gryffindors standen die Slytherins, die mit ihrem Platz nicht wirklich zufrieden waren, jedoch nichts sagten.  
  
Alle starrten zum Himmel und hielten gebannt nach etwas Ungewöhnlichem Ausschau.  
  
Plötzlich schrieen ein paar jüngere Schüler erschrocken auf und zeigten auf den Waldrand.  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts waren mehrere kleine Hütten aufgetaucht. "Bitte macht einen Weg für die neuen Schüler!", dröhnte Prof. McGonagalls Stimme über die Menge hinweg.  
  
Die Slytherins und Gryffindors taten dies nur zu gern und so entstand ein breiter Weg zwischen den beiden Häusern.  
  
Dumbledore ging lächelnd nach vorne.  
  
"Das müssten die Afrikaner sein. Ah ja, Neele meine liebe!"  
  
Hogwarts' Leiter lief auf eine kleine schwarze Frau, die anscheinend schon etwas älter war, zu und umarmte sie warm.  
  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts, bitte folgen sie doch einem unserer Lehrer in die Große Halle!", begrüßte er sie voller Freude.  
  
Die Direktorin der afrikanischen Schule lächelte ebenso warm zurück und winkte ihren Schülern zu: "Kommt, wir gehen erst einmal hinein. Dieses Klima sind wir nicht gewöhnt!"  
  
Etwa 20 Schüler folgten Neele und sahen sich dabei immer entzückt um.  
  
"Ist das Frost?", flüsterte ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei Zöpfen.  
  
"Diese Schule ist riesig!"  
  
"Mir i-ist k-kalt..."  
  
Interessiert musterten sich die Schüler beider Schulen, doch schon bald rief jemand wieder etwas.  
  
Dieses Mal blubberte der See und ein riesiges U-Boot tauchte auf.  
  
Dumbledore drehte sich zum See: "Und Schweden ist auch schon im Anmarsch! Und da hinten kommen die Griechen. Das geht ja schnell!"  
  
Schnell lief er weiter nach vorne um die Schulleiter zu begrüßen.  
  
Die Schweden stiegen aus dem U-Boot und schlossen sich den überaus freundlichen Griechen, die von ihrem trojanischen Pferd herunterkletterten, an. Dann kamen auch schon die nächsten.  
  
Mit einem leisen "Plopp" tauchten neben den Afrikanischen Hütten mehrere bunte Zelte auf. Man sah sofort, dass es sich um die Araber handeln musste. Dann schwebte etwas vom Himmel, das fast allen bekannt war und die meisten lächelten der riesigen Kutsche mit den Pferden entgegen.  
  
"Beauxbatons!!!", rief Ron begeistert: "Meinst du, dass Fleur auch mitgekommen ist?"  
  
Hermine seufzte auf: "Fleur geht doch gar nicht mehr zur Schule!"  
  
Dumbledore hetzte inzwischen schon von Schulleiter zu Schulleiter um alle zu begrüßen, während ihre Schützlinge sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machten.  
  
"-Allo -Arry!", ertönte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme neben dem 16-jährigen Jungen.  
  
Abrupt drehten sich Ron und er um und blickten in die blauen Augen von... "FLEUR!?!"  
  
Rons Augen hatten die Form von Tennisbällen angenommen und seine Wangen verfärbten sich zu einem verdächtigen Rosa und das garantiert nicht wegen der beißenden Kälte.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Harry verwundert wissen.  
  
Fleur lächelte ihn stolz an: "Isch bin eine Le-rerin in Beauxbatons!"  
  
Ron grinste nun von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Schön dich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Das hübsche Mädchen drehte sich zum Rotschopf um und musterte ihn kurz. Dann lächelte sie ihn zum ersten mal mit Freude an: "-Allo Ron. Du -ast disch verändert! Oh, isch muss ge-en. Au revoir!"  
  
Schnell folgte sie den französischen Schülern ins Schloss und zog nicht wenige Blicke auf sich.  
  
Ron schwebte auf rosa Wolken: "Sie hat mich erkannt!!!"  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich ungläubig an und prusteten los.  
  
"I-ich - *Lachen* - dachte - *Giggeln * - d-dass du ü-über - *Noch mehr Lachen* - Fleur H-hinweg bist!?!"  
  
Ron ignorierte Hermines Kommentar und sah sich wieder um. "Da Vorne sind Wohnwagen!"  
  
Hermine sah zu den Wohnwagen: "Deutschland. Das sieht man an den Nummerntafeln!"  
  
Ron blickte über Hermines Schulter: "Cool, die sehen ziemlich exklusiv aus. So einen möchte ich mal von innen sehen!"  
  
Hermine blickte Ron allwissend an: "Hättest du mein Buch gelesen, wüsstest du jetzt wie diese Wohnwagen von innen aussehen."  
  
Ein äußerst hübscher und junger Mann stieg aus einem der Wohnwagen aus und begrüßte Dumbledore freundlich.  
  
"Wer ist das?", wollte Ginny wissen und Hermine hatte natürlich schon eine Antwort parat. "Das ist Markus Schachinger, der Schulleiter von Lilienberg. Er ist neben der Schulleiterin von Kastellian der jüngste aller Schulleiter... und auch der attraktivste."  
  
Ginny und Hermine begannen zu giggeln und die Jungs um sie herum versuchten verbissen die beiden zu ignorieren... typisch Mädchen... denken immer nur an hübsche Männer... hrmfp...  
  
"Seht mal! Da kommt noch eine Kutsche!!", rief Seamus und trat plötzlich erschrocken zurück: "Und die wird von TIGERN gezogen!!!"  
  
Alle Schüler wichen ein Stück zurück, wurden aber schnell wieder beruhigt. "Keine Angst, diese magischen Tiger sind Vegetarier!", informierte Hagrid die Schüler.  
  
Draco Malfoy starrte den Wildhüter ungläubig an: "Vegetarier!?!"  
  
"Ja, si esssen mit Vorrlibe Karotten!", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
Die russischen Schüler waren aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen und liefen nun an ihnen vorbei. Nur ein paar Mädchen waren stehen geblieben und hatten Hagrid zugehört.  
  
"Ich binn Mika und dasss sind Katinka, Olja und Dascha.", sagte sie an Draco und die anderen Slytherins gewannt.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu den Gryffindors um, die die Slytherins ziemlich giftig anstarrten.  
  
"Ich neme an dasss ihr euch nicht mögt?", fragte sie und band ihre glatten blonden Haare wieder zusammen.  
  
Ron lachte verbittert auf: "Der Tag an dem die Gryffindors die Slytherins mögen, ist der Trag an dem ich Harry küsse!"  
  
"Viel Spaß dabei Ron!", rief Blaise Zabini (A/N ich liebe dieses Mädchen!!!) mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
Ron drehte sich zur Slytherin um: "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Nichts!... Gar nichts...", murmelte Blaise und stellte sich wieder neben Draco und seine Freunde.  
  
"Gleich müssten Bulgarien und Spanien kommen. Beide Schulen anscheinend mit Schiffen.", informierte Seamus Hermine und Neville, die gleich neben ihm standen.  
  
Er hatte recht, denn einen Moment später tauchten zwei riesige Schiffe auf der Seeoberfläche auf.  
  
Sie unterschieden sich deutlich voneinander.  
  
Das Schiff der Bulgaren war dunkel und sah nur halb so einladend aus wie das prachtvolle Schiff der Spanier.  
  
Hermine wurde ganz aufgeregt: "Es stimmt!!! Die spanische Schule soll angeblich ein Schiff der großen spanischen Armada besitzen!!!"  
  
Ron, der keine Ahnung hatte wovon Hermine sprach, blickte seine beste Freundin fragend an.  
  
Hermine seufzte auf: "Mensch Ron, du solltest wirklich mal Muggelkunde nehmen! Die spanische Armada war früher die stärkste Kriegsflotte des Mittelmeeres."  
  
Dean Thomas hatte ebenfalls zugehört, seine Augen blieben allerdings auf den spanischen Mädchen kleben.  
  
"Uhuuuuuu, ich glaube, dass ich mein letztes Jahr in Spanien absolviere. Bei diesen hübschen Mädchen!"  
  
Seamus boxte seinem Freund in die Schulter: "Mensch, jede der Schulen, die bis jetzt angekommen ist hatte mindestens ein hübsches Mädchen dabei!"  
  
"Na und? Ich habe nun mal eine Vorliebe für Spanier!", meinte Dean nur und lächelte einer Spanierin zu, die gerade vorbeiging - dicht gefolgt von einer Truppe spanischer Jungs, die drohend mit den Knöcheln knackte.  
  
Harry versuchte den Jungen nicht in die Augen zu sehen: "Ich denke, dass du lieber deine Finger von diesen Grazien fern halten solltest, Dean."  
  
Hinter den Spaniern liefen die Bulgaren, die aber bei weitem nicht mehr so böse guckten, die beim letzten mal.  
  
Hinter ihnen lief ein älterer Mann mit einem begeisterten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Guten Tag meine Lieben!!! Schön mal in Hogwarts zu sein!!!", rief er freudenstrahlend.  
  
Die bulgarischen Schüler drehten sich lächelnd zu ihrem neuen Schulleiter um und ein großer Junge mit schwarzen Locken wandte sich an Hermine. "Err ist vil besser als Karkaroff."  
  
Hermine lächelte den Jungen an: "Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort Iven!" Der Junge ging weiter und winkte noch einmal zurück.  
  
Ron starrte Hermine perplex an: "Wer zum Teufel war dass? Und woher kennst du ihn?"  
  
"Iven war beim Trimagischen Turnier auch hier. Er hat mir mal bei einer Hausaufgabe geholfen. Ich finde ihn wirklich nett!", antwortete sie, doch als sie Rons Gesicht sah fügte sie noch schnell etwas hinzu: "Ich finde ihn nett, aber ich bin nicht in ihn verknallt oder so!!!"  
  
Das beruhigte Ron, für den Hermine wie eine Schwester war.  
  
Fred und George wurde es langsam zu kalt. "Es fehlen nur noch Italien und Österreich und wenn die nicht bald kommen dann-", Fred wurde von Geschrei unterbrochen.  
  
"DA KOMMEN DIE NÄCHSTEN!!!"  
  
George grinste seinen Bruder breit an: "Ich denke es wird kein dann geben."  
  
Dumbledore hetzte sofort wieder nach vorne, ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, das selbst Stein zum Schmelzen bringen würde.  
  
Harry sah ihm verdutzt nach: "Wieso freut er sich auf einmal so? Ist an Italien oder Österreich so etwas besonderes?"  
  
Hermine gab ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Du hast das Buch, dass ich euch gegeben habe also nicht gelesen!!!" Harry rieb sich den Hinterkopf: "Ich geb's ja zu, ich hatte keine Zeit! Also was ist denn so besonderes an...?"  
  
"Österreich!?", beendete Hermine seinen Satz: "Sieh selbst."  
  
Die Blicke der Schüler wanderten nach vorne, wo Dumbledore die aufgeweckten Italiener begrüßte.  
  
"Maria! Wie schön dich zu sehen?", rief Dumbledore und umarmte die ältere Frau mit langen braunen Haaren.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore! Wann hatte ich das letzte mal das Vergnügen?", rief die Frau erfreut zurück, wandte sich jedoch schnell an ihre Schüler: "Ist euch kalt? Wir gehen besser ins Schloss!"  
  
Einer der Schüler trat vor: "Wir lassen den Österreichern den Vortritt, wenn es nichts ausmacht!"  
  
Seine Mitschüler nickten eifrig und ein paar steckten grinsend ihre Köpfe zusammen.  
  
Harry glaubte sogar ein leises Kichern zu hören.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist den an diesen Österreichern so besonders?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Lee Jordan zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein ziemlich gutes Jugendorchester haben sollen."  
  
Hermine schnaubte empört auf: "Ziemlich gut!?! Sie gehören zu den Besten! Aber dass ist nicht das Besondere an ihnen. Dann währe Russland auch so besonders, die haben nämlich eine exzellente Ballettschule. Passt besser auf was jetzt passiert."  
  
Die Österreicher befanden sich noch in der Luft, genauer gesagt auf den Rücken von riesigen Adlern.  
  
Doch die Italiener waren gerade angekommen - in riesigern Weinfässern!?! "Coole Wohnungen, diese Weinfässer!", meinte Ron lachen. Harry musterte die Fässer genau und grinste breit: "Mit Wein gefüllt sicher!"  
  
Sobald die Adler gelandet waren kümmerte sich Hagrid um die riesigen Tiere. Die Tür des hausähnlichen Kastens auf dem Rücken eines Adlers ging auf, eine Treppe rollte herunter und eine junge Frau stieg lächelnd aus.  
  
Sie hatte einen figurbetonten rubinroten Umhang an, der Vorne offen war, sodass man ein dunkelblaues Kleid erkennen konnte, das ziemlich kurz zu sein schien.  
  
Hermine war hin und weg: "Ihr seht gerade die jüngste Schulleiterin in der Geschichte der Zauberei!"  
  
Seamus grinste breit: "Wenn die Schulleiterin so aussieht, wie sehen dann erst die Schüler aus?"  
  
Doch sein Grinsen versiegte, sobald er wieder zu den Adlern sah. "...Krank..."  
  
Hinter der hübschen Direktorin kamen langsam die Schüler heraus und schockten ganz Hogwarts mit ihrem extrem... pikierten Aussehen!!!  
  
Rons Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten: "D-das ist doch ein Witz oder!?! Die sehen ja aus wie lauter Malfoys!!!"  
  
Die österreichischen Schüler hoben sich deutlich von den anderen ab. Die Jungen hatten alle schwarze Umhänge an, die Vorne offen waren und eine Uniform, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem weißen Hemd, einem grauen Overall und einer schwarzen Krawatte bestand.  
  
Ihre Haare waren alle streng zurückgekämmt und sie sahen nicht gerade freundlich drein.  
  
Jeder Junge hatte ein Mädchen an seiner Seite.  
  
Die Mädchen sahen nicht weniger... aristokratisch aus. Sie hatten silbergraue Umhänge, die Vorne offen waren. Ihre Uniform darunter bestand aus einem schwarzen Rock, einem figurbetonten weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Krawatte. Außerdem hatten sie schwarze Kniestrümpfe an.  
  
Jedes Mädchen hatte ihre Haare zu einem festen Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und kein einziges Haar stand heraus. Fast alle der Schüler trugen Brillen und blickten ziemlich gelangweilt drein.  
  
Die Weasley - Zwillinge trauten ihren Augen nicht. "D-das kann doch nicht sein! Ich habe gehört, dass die Österreicher ganz anders sein sollten!!!", rief George deprimiert.  
  
Fred versuchte seinen Bruder zu beruhigen: "Hey, sieh das Ganze positiv! Wir haben jede Menge neue Opfer für unsere Streiche!"  
  
Die Italiener schien das ganze wenig zu berühren, im Gegenteil. Sie winkten den Österreichern fröhlich zu und waren ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ron blickte die Italiener verdutzt an: "Die scheinen sich über diese Langweiler auch noch zu freuen!"  
  
Mit hocherhobenen Köpfen gingen die Österreicher an der gesamten Schülerschaft von Hogwarts vorbei und grüßten ein oder zwei mal kühl und distanziert.  
  
Hinter ihnen trotteten die Italiener, die sich über irgendetwas köstlich zu amüsieren schienen und zum Teil wild giggelnd vom einen zum anderen hüpften. Sie ernteten allerdings nur tadelnde Blicke von österreichischer Seite.  
  
Hinter den ganzen Schülern liefen Prof. Dumbledore und die junge Frau und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
  
"Wie geht's dir denn so, Anna?", wollte er wissen.  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte zufrieden: "Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Du siehst ja wie meine Schüler aufblühen. Die großen Schüler passen wunderbar auf die kleineren auf und kümmern sich gerne um sie. Was wünscht sich eine Schulleiterin mehr?"  
  
Seamus, der alles gehört hatte murmelte leise: "Weniger langweilige Schüler."  
  
Weiter vorne stand Draco Malfoy und versuchte hinter die Fassade der österreichischen Schüler zu blicken. Kein normaler Teenager würde sich so streng an eine Kleiderordnung halten, nicht einmal er achtete so auf sein Aussehen!!!  
  
Genau in diesem Moment schritt ein Mädchen vorbei, dass auffallend rote Haare hatte. Ihre Haut war blass und sie blickte starr nach vorne. Hinter sich hörte er seine Schulkameraden blöde Witze über ihre Haare reißen ("Noch ein Weasley!"... "Ein Gnom!!!"...) doch das ganze schien sie nicht weiter zu berühren.  
  
Draco wusste nicht warum, doch er packte sie plötzlich am Arm. Das Mädchen zuckte überrascht zusammen und blickte schließlich Draco angestrengt distanziert an.  
  
"Würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und mich loslassen?", fragte sie kühl, doch Draco musterte sie vorsichtig.  
  
"Willst du dich denn gar nicht gegen die dummen Witze wehren?"  
  
Das Mädchen war nun wirklich überrascht. "N-nein, ich..."  
  
Doch zwei Freundinnen den Rotschopfs retteten das Mädchen aus ihrer Bedrängnis.  
  
Eine hatte auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit den italienischen Mädchen, doch sie hatte alles andere als eine lebensfreudige Ausstrahlung. Ihre Haare waren streng zusammengebunden und mussten mit Gel zurückgehalten werden um die Locken die sie offensichtlich hatte zu glätten.  
  
Die andere hatte hellbraune Locken, die anscheinend sehr schwer zu bändigen waren, da sie sich an den Enden immer wieder kringelten. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich als sie Draco drohend anstarrte und den Rotschopf kraftvoll von seinem Griff befreite.  
  
"Lass sie los!", zischte die Dunkelhaarige und zog ihre Freundin mit sich.  
  
Verwundert starrte Draco den dreien nach. Waren sie vielleicht doch nicht ganz so langweilig?... Fragen über Fragen und eine beschäftigte ganz Hogwarts...  
  
Was wussten die Italiener über die Österreicher, was sonst niemand wusste!?!  
  
A/N... *hehe*. ich schwöre euch diese Geschichte wird noch interessant. und hormongesteuert. als reviewt bitte ein wenig. ja??? Ach ja.. weiß jemand was "lol" heißt???? Ich hab noch immer keinen Tau.... Nova 


	4. Chapter3

A/N Hallo Leute!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ich komme gerade aus dem regnerischen Irland und bin wieder fit um an meinen Stories weiter zu schreiben!!!!!!!!!!... tut mir echt leid dass ihr so lange warten musstet.. *hundeaugenmach*...*alleumverzeihungbitt*... Jetzt bleibt aber nur noch eines zu sagen.. READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Harry und seine Freunde in die Große Halle kamen merkten sie sofort, dass die Lehrer die Halle vergrößert hatten.  
  
Überall standen Tische und an jedem Platz lag ein Kärtchen mit dem Namen und dem Land der jeweiligen Schüler.  
  
Dumbledore ging zum, deutlich größeren, Lehrertisch und räusperte sich. Sofort wurde es still und er begrüßte alle fröhlich.  
  
"Ich möchte alle herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen und ein paar Dinge klären.", er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Alle Schulen sind vermischt. Dass heißt, dass höchstwahrscheinlich kein Schwede neben einem Schweden sitzt und kein Hufflepuff neben einem Hufflepuff.  
  
Machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Platz und genießen sie das Essen. Dann möchte ich noch schnell ein paar andere Dinge loswerden. Der verbotene Wald ist, wie er schon sagt, verboten. Also keine nächtlichen Wanderungen durch ihn, wenn ihr nicht im Krankenflügel landen wollt. Ich bitte euch, euch gegenseitig zu respektieren ganz egal aus welchem Land ihr kommt. Außerdem ist es wichtig keine Vorurteile gegen andere zu bilden. Ihr kennt euch alle noch zu wenig um zu bestimmen wie jemand ist. Ansonsten wünsche ich vorerst eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts. Guten Appetit!", damit setzte sich Dumbledore zu den anderen Lehrern und das Essen begann.  
  
Harry und Draco saßen zusammen an einem Tisch und mit ihnen Schüler aus fast allen Nationen.  
  
Ein großer, schlanker Junge setzte sich ebenfalls an ihren Tisch und grinste Harry fröhlich an.  
  
"Hallo Harry, wie geht's denn so?"  
  
Harry starrte in das freundliche Gesicht des Jungen: "Oliver!?! Warum sitzt du hier?"  
  
Oliver Wood lachte auf: "Das ist ja mal eine nette Begrüßung! Ich wollte unbedingt auch bei den Schülern sitzen und wer verwehrt einem berühmten Quidditchspieler schon einen Wunsch?"  
  
Oliver war in der Tat schon ziemlich bekannt, da er Eintracht Pfützensee einige Siege mit seinem überragenden Talent beschert hatte. Besonders bei Mädchen schien er besonders an zu kommen, was gerade beim Essen zu sehen war.  
  
Mädchen aus allen Nationen starrten den hübschen Jungen schmelzend an und tuschelten miteinander. Eintracht Pfützensee war eben in ganz Europa bekannt.  
  
"Du hast ja einen richtigen Fanclub!", bemerkte Harry schmunzelnd.  
  
Oliver nickte und wurde ein wenig rot: "Daran habe ich mich noch immer nicht gewöhnt."  
  
Auch Draco Malfoy brachte sich in das Gespräch ein: "Ich denke, dass so ziemlich jedes Mädchen in dieser Halle dich süß findet."  
  
....Falsch....  
  
"Könntest du bitte deinen berühmten Hintern zur Seite schieben. Hier wollen auch noch andere sitzen.", herrschte eine relativ tiefe Stimme Oliver an.  
  
Erschrocken wich Oliver zur Seite und starrte in die grünbraunen Augen einer Österreicherin. Es war die, die den Rotschopf aus Dracos Griff befreit hatte.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Wie heißt du?"  
  
Geht dich nichts an.", murrte das Mädchen in ihrer ungewöhnlich tiefen, aber angenehmen Stimme.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern als Oliver ihn fragend anstarrte.  
  
Was war denn in die gefahren???  
  
"Entschuldigung, du sitzt zur Hälfte auf meinem Platz."  
  
Harry blickte nach Oben und starrte in das kühle Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Österreicherin.  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid!", schnell rutschte er zur Seite und das Mädchen setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort neben ihn.  
  
Nicht weit von ihr entfernt setzte sich der Rotschopf, den Malfoy gesehen hatte hin und begann stumm zu essen.  
  
Alle am Tisch beobachteten die drei Mädchen beim Essen. Es war schon fast unnatürlich!!! Die beiden saßen kerzengerade da und aßen stumm ihr Essen ohne auch nur einen Krümel auf dem Tisch zu hinterlassen.  
  
Für die meisten wahr es ein absolutes Rätsel wie sie das schafften.  
  
An den anderen Tischen war es nicht anders. Alle Österreicher aßen mit geschliffenen Manieren und distanzierten Gesichtern.  
  
Die anderen Schüler schien dies maßlos zu irritieren, alle bis auf die Italiener!!! Diese saßen seelenruhig an den Tischen und löffelten alles mögliche in sich hinein. Doch schon bald siegte der Hunger über Verwunderung und auch die anderen begannen zu essen, wenn auch noch ziemlich zurückhaltend.  
  
Am Lehrertisch beugte sich Dumbledore zu Anna.  
  
"Hast du nicht erzählt, dass deine Schüler kaum zu bändigen währen?"  
  
Anna lächelte: "Stimmt doch! Sieh sie dir doch an!"  
  
"Für mich wirken sie schon fast beängstigend ruhig."  
  
Die junge Frau lachte auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf: "So sind sie nun mal. Und ich bin stolz auf sie!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verstand der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nur Bahnhof, aber er entschloss sich nicht weiter zu fragen.  
  
Zum Schlafen gingen alle in ihre Häuser, Zelte, Kutschen, Boote oder Fässer zurück.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fand gewöhnlicher Unterricht statt, nur mit der Änderung, dass alle Nationen je nach Klassenstufe wild vermischt waren.  
  
Fred und George hatten das unsagbare Glück hinter drei Österreicherinnen zu sitzen. Neben den drei Mädchen saßen Deutsche, die ihnen immer wieder wissende Blicke und breite Grinser zuwarfen.  
  
Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde bewarfen die Zwillinge die drei Mädchen mit Pergamentfetzen, doch diese rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Nach der Stunde standen die Mädchen auf und marschierten mit hocherhobenen Köpfen aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
Die Deutschen gingen zu Fred und George.  
  
"Wenn ich euch wäre, würde ich die drei nicht nerven!", meinte ein Mädchen warnend.  
  
Die Zwillinge waren überrascht.  
  
"Wieso denn? Beißen sie etwa doch?", wollte George wissen.  
  
"Nein, viel schlimmer!!!", meinte das andere Mädchen und beide begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Häh? Seid ihr etwa geistig verwirrt? Diese Mädels können nichts besseres als dumm da zu sitzen und brav zu sein!"  
  
Die Mädchen sahen die beiden Jungs grinsend an: "Wartet nur ab. Sie werden bald ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen und dann ... ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf!!!"  
  
Die andere nickte begeistert: "Komm, wir gehen zu den dreien! Wir müssen schließlich wieder auf dem neuesten Stand sein!!!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie.  
  
Die Zwillinge blickten sich perplex an.  
  
"Wenn du mich fragst, sind die Österreicher nicht die einzigen, die eine Klatsche haben!", meinte Fred und George stimmte ihm lachend zu.  
  
Beim Mittagessen erschien kein einziger Österreicher, was die anderen nicht sonderlich berührte.  
  
Nur Dumbledore war neugierig.  
  
"Wo sind denn deine Schüler?"  
  
Anna blickte auf und sah sich um. Mit einem Satz war sie plötzlich auf den Beinen: "Oh nein! Sie werden doch nicht-!!!"  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief die junge Frau aus der Halle hinaus.  
  
"Was hat sie denn?", wunderte sich Dumbledore.  
  
"Das halten wir doch nie eine ganze Woche aus Ronny!!!", rief Phillip empört. "Ja, die denken ja jetzt schon, dass wir Abschaum sind!", stimmte Laura dem Jungen zu.  
  
"Heute Morgen hat mich so ein kleiner Zwerg mit "Graf Dracula" angesprochen!"  
  
"Keiner will mit uns reden!"  
  
"Die machen sich über uns lustig!"  
  
"SEID MAL ALLE STILL!!!"  
  
Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren rieb sich die Augen und blickte ihre beste Freundin, den Rotschopf fragend an.  
  
"Was sollen wir machen, Nova?"  
  
Nova überlegte nicht lange: "Weitermachen natürlich. Allein schon deswegen weil die Italiener und die Deutschen so viel Spaß dabei haben und zu zusehen, wie wir ein bisschen schauspielern."  
  
Ronny lachte: "Du hast einen Punkt. Für diesen Auftritt sollten wir glatt einen Oscar bekommen!"  
  
Die anfangs bedrückte Laune der Österreicher hob sich langsam.  
  
Nova wandte sich an ihre Mitschüler: "Wenn wir diese eine Woche aushalten dürfen wir für den Rest dieses Jahres so ziemlich alles tun und lassen was wir wollen!"  
  
Ein paar Mädchen in Josies, Novas und Ronnys Alter meldeten sich zu Wort. "Wir machen weiter, aber nur unter der Bedingung dass wir am Montag unsere Show abziehen!"  
  
Die Jungs in ihrem Alter nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Ja, die Show ist ein absolutes Muss!"  
  
Nova lachte: "Klar!!! Das wird ein absoluter Knüller!!! Von den Deutschen in unserem Jahrgang wollen übrigens auch ein paar mitmachen, das wird super!!!"  
  
Die Tür ging auf und die junge Schulleiterin trat ein.  
  
"Heckt ihr etwa schon wieder etwas aus?", wollte die junge Frau wissen und starrte Josie, Nova und Ronny an.  
  
Die drei Mädchen setzten eine Unschuldsmiene auf.  
  
"Wir? Etwas aushecken? Niemals!", rief Josie empört und Anna musste lachen.  
  
"Ich kenne euch drei gut genug um zu wissen, dass das eine glatte Lüge war. Ihr seid ja nicht umsonst die größten Unruhestifterinnen, die Kastellian je gesehen hat. Aber jetzt kommt! Das Essen wird noch kalt!"  
  
Mit einem Satz waren alle auf den Beinen und gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle.  
  
Zurück am Lehrertisch sah Dumbledore Anna erwartend an.  
  
"Nun? Was war deine Befürchtung?"  
  
Anna schluckte einen Bissen hinunter: "Die Show."  
  
Der Schulleiter sah die junge Frau perplex an: "Die Show?"  
  
Anna nickte: "Ja, ich denke da an Montag Abend, könnte aber auch schon früher sein. Je nachdem, ob sie es die ganze Woche aushalten."  
  
"Ähm, was aushalten?", Dumbledore war nun restlos verwirrt.  
  
"Nicht so wichtig!", meinte Anna nur und verschlang ihr Essen, während ihre Schützlinge wieder an den Tischen saßen als ob sie einen Besenstiel verschluckt hätten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen konnten alle Schüler die Unterkünfte der anderen Nationen anschauen. Überall fanden Führungen statt und die Schüler knüpften Kontakte miteinander.  
  
Alles lief genau so ab wie Dumbledore es sich vorgestellt hatte bis...  
  
"Albus!!! Wir haben ein Problem!!!"  
  
Dumbledore drehte sich um und lächelte die beiden Schulleiter von Lilienberg und Kastellian an.  
  
"Wo ist das Feuer?"  
  
Anna biss sich auf die Lippen und sprach dann: "Das klingt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch aber..."  
  
Markus unterbrach sie: "Wir wollten dich nur warnen. Von meinen Schülern fehlen heuten schon den ganzen Tag Adriane, Ines, Niklas und David!"  
  
"Und von meinen fehlen Josephine, Zoe Nova, Ronaldinia, Fabian und Konrad!", erklärte Anna.  
  
Dumbledore wirkte ein wenig überrascht: "Was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn sich ein paar junge Leute zurückziehen? Es sind schließlich Teenager."  
  
Alexander fuhr sich angespannt durch seine Haare: "Wir reden hier nicht von normalen Teenagern sondern von..."  
  
"Von den schlimmsten Unruhestiftern seid Alexander und mir!"  
  
Dumbledore konnte sich nur knapp ein Lachen verkneifen: "Das ist allerdings beunruhigend. Aber keine Sorge Hogwarts befindet sich schließlich gerade im Chaos der Weasley Zwillinge. Wir sind also schon einiges gewohnt. Ich finde das ganze äußerst interessant. Keine Sorge ihr beiden, lasst eure Schüler nur werkeln, sie werden schon an ihre Grenzen stoßen."  
  
A/N jetzt ist eure Meinung gefragt.. REVIEWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter4

A/N !!!!!!!!!!!!! ACHT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mensch Leute ihr seid echt genial!!!!!! *strahl*. und nur so nebenbei.. In dieser Geschichte werden gaaaaaaaaaanz viele hormongesteuerte Dinge passieren.. Es wird sicher auch Pärchen geben.. Ob sie halten werden ist eine andere Sache. ob Leute bei denen es jetzt offensichtlich erscheint dass sie sich mögen, zusammen kommen. vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.. Hängt ganz von meiner Laune ab.. Aber keine Sorge, alles wird gut.. Oder vielleicht doch nicht????? READ AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter schlenderte gerade entspannt an den Adlern der Österreicher vorbei. Es war ziemlich anstrengend sich alle neuen Namen zu merken und sie zu zu ordnen, vor allem war es schwierig, weil jeder ihn kannte und er keinen.  
  
Er schlenderte also gerade gemütlich herum, als ihn plötzlich etwas von der Seite rammte.  
  
Zwei Körper landeten mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich etwas unter ihm bewegte... ein Mädchen... fühlte sich seeeeehhhhhr gut an (A/N Was? Er ist ein hormongesteuerter Junge!!!!!)  
  
Plötzlich knuffte ihn etwas in den Bauch: "Geh runter von mir!!! Du erdrückst mich ja!!!"  
  
Harry richtete sich überrascht ein wenig auf und blickte in tiefbraune Augen.  
  
Das Mädchen war die Österreicherin, die neben ihm saß, doch sie sah nicht wirklich so distanziert aus wie sonst. Ihre Haare hatten sich auf dem engen Knoten gelöst und ein paar Strähnen hingen nun in Locken herunter. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rosa und ihr Mund geschockt geöffnet.  
  
"Du bist hübsch...", murmelte Harry gedankenversunken.  
  
"WAS!?!", das Mädchen stieß ihn empört von sich herunter und sprang auf.  
  
Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und stand ebenfalls auf. Harry musterte die Österreicherin noch einmal. Sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er und in ihren Augen blitzte das Temperament.  
  
"Wie heißt du?", wollte Harry wissen, doch das Mädchen drehte sich abrupt um und marschierte davon: "Geht dich nichts an!"  
  
"Na das war ja mal eine nette Begegnung.", murmelte Harry sarkastisch und ging zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Draco Malfoy zur gleichen Zeit auch eine Begegnung der interessanten Art hatte.  
  
Er stand nämlich gerade an einem der großen Fenster in den abgelegenen Gängen von Hogwarts und starrte auf den See hinaus. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Fluchen und drehte sich um.  
  
Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt marschierte der Rotschopf gerade den Gang entlang und fluchte vor sich hin.  
  
Sie schien sich über irgendetwas maßlos auf zu regen und verschwand im nächsten leeren Klassenzimmer.  
  
Draco folgte ihr und öffnete leise die Tür. Der Rotschopf hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und löste gerade ihren Haarknoten.  
  
Draco glotzte nicht schlecht, als das Mädchen sich durch die Haare fuhr und aufseufzte.  
  
"Dieser verdammte Knoten geht mich so gewaltig an! Und dieses doofe Schweigen... ARGH!!!!!!!!!... Scheiße, jetzt muss auch noch der Haargummi kaputt gehen!!! Ne Massage könnte ich auch gebrauchen."  
  
Draco grinste innerlich und ging leise auf sie zu. Noch hatte das Mädchen ihn nicht bemerkt.  
  
Er lehnte sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte: "Eine Massage kommt sofort."  
  
Erschrocken zuckte der Rotschopf zusammen und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Draco hielt ihren Kopf nach Vorne.  
  
"Sieh nach vorne und sei still."  
  
Er wusste, dass das Mädchen protestieren würde und begann sie zu massieren. Anstatt eines Protests kam nur ein Seufzer aus ihrem Mund.  
  
"Hmmmmm... warum tust du dass für mich?...", murmelte sie und entspannte sich gegen ihren Willen.  
  
Draco lehnte sich noch einmal nach vorne: "Gegenfrage, warum lässt du dich von mir massieren, wenn du dich sonst nicht einmal von jemandem anfassen lässt?"  
  
Sie beschloss nicht zu antworten und fragte stattdessen nach seinem Namen.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Der Rotschopf überlegte eine Weile und schließlich dämmerte es ihr: "Ah, der Slytherin Prinz. Erbitterter Rivale von Harry Potter dem Jungen der lebt. Ich habe schon einiges von dir gehört, aber dass du gut massieren kannst noch nicht."  
  
Draco lachte auf: "Und wie heißt du, wenn ich fragen dar?"  
  
"Nova, der feurige Touch von Kastellian und eine des schrecklichen Trios."  
  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", wollte Draco wissen und Nova lächelte: "Du hast mich gerade etwas gefragt, aber du darfst mich noch etwas fragen."  
  
"Warum spielt ihr allen etwas vor? Ihr seid doch nicht wirklich so pikiert."  
  
"Es geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an, aber wir haben ein Abkommen mit unsere Schulleiterin getroffen und das endet Montag Abend."  
  
"Was für ein Abkommen?", fragte Draco neugierig, doch Nova löste sich aus seinem Griff, zog einen neuen Haargummi aus der Tasche um sie wieder zurück zu binden und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Ich mag dich, bis später und danke für die Massage." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.  
  
"Ich finde dich auch sexy. Auch wenn du meinen Fragen ausweichst", meinte Draco grinsend und ging ebenfalls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Woche verging wie im Flug und das Wochenende war da. Alle genossen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres - alle? Nein, die Österreicher und die Deutschen ließen sich nicht blicken und die Afrikaner hatten sich ebenfalls in ihren Hütten verkrochen.  
  
Harry, Hermine, Ron und die Quidditchmannschaft saßen am See und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
  
"Also ehrlich, diese Österreicher machen mir schon richtig Angst!", meinte Fred. "Ja, die können dich so unheimlich anstieren und außerdem sind die so leise!", stimmte George seinem Bruder zu.  
  
Susan Bones nickte: "Ich habe noch keinen der Österreicher reden gehört. Nicht einmal untereinander reden die!"  
  
Hermine schnaubte verächtlich: "Habt ihr eigentlich jemals die anderen Nationen angesehen? Ich meine die Italiener und die Deutschen. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass die etwas über die Österreicher wissen. Die mögen unsere schweigenden Gäste wirklich gerne und es muss einen Grund dafür geben, meint ihr nicht auch?"  
  
Die anderen nickten und Sally Ann meldete sich nun ebenfalls zu Wort: "Ich glaube, dass uns die Österreicher nur etwas vorspielen. Kein normaler Jugendlicher benimmt sich so abgewrackt wie die!"  
  
Draco und Harry starrten nur stumm in die Runde. Keiner von beiden wollte den anderen von seinen Erlebnissen erzählen.  
  
Oliver Wood, der nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte, ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Am anderen Ende des Sees bewegte sich etwas... eine Person rannte offensichtlich am Ufer entlang... und sie bewegte sich immer näher auf den verbotenen Wald zu.  
  
Oliver, der für die Sicherheit der Schüler verantwortlich war, sprang auf und verabschiedete sich schnell von den anderen.  
  
So schnell er konnte, rannte er der unbekannten Person entgegen und formte in seinem Kopf schon eine Moralpredigt.  
  
Als er schließlich nur noch etwa 100 Meter von seinem Opfer entfernt war, bemerkte er, das es sich um ein Mädchen handelte.  
  
Sie joggte anscheinend seelenruhig am Seeufer entlang, doch Oliver entging nicht, dass sie sich stetig auf den Waldrand zu bewegte.  
  
Er beschloss noch nichts zu sagen, sondern nur zu beobachten.  
  
Das Mädchen fing langsam an schneller zu werden und spurtete schließlich direkt auf einen Baum zu.  
  
Sie nahm einen Satz und packte den untersten Ast. Dann schwang sie sich nach Oben und kniete sich auf den Ast. Um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, hatte sie eine Hand am Baumstamm abgestützt.  
  
Genervt starrte sie direkt in Olivers Augen und der Junge blieb erschrocken stehen.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie barsch und pustete eine unbändige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Oliver stutzte ein wenig: "W-woher wusstest du, dass ich hinter dir hergerannt bin?"  
  
Das Mädchen, sie kam ihm übrigens seeeeeeeeeeeeehr bekannt vor, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Du bist nicht zu überhören. Du schnaufst ja wie ein Wahlross!", meinte sie grinsend.  
  
Jetzt klickte es! Sie war das Mädchen, dass in der großen Halle neben ihm saß!!!  
  
Oliver lächelte sie an: "Du bist doch das kleine unhöfliche Mädchen, dass neben mir sitzt."  
  
"Und du bist der große Weiberheld, dessen Kopf schon leicht aufgeblasen ist.", schoss sie zurück.  
  
Die Sache wurde immer interessanter. Diese kleine Wildkatze war bisher die einzige, die nichts von Olivers wissen wollte. Oder spielte sie das ganze nur?  
  
Er stellte sich unter den Baum und blinzelte hinauf: "Willst du nicht wieder herunter kommen? Kleine Mädchen wie du sollten sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."  
  
Die Augen des Mädchens blitzten gefährlich: "1. bin ich nicht klein! 2. Geht es dich einen feuchten Dreck an was ich mache und 3. kannst du mir den Buckel runterrutschen. Ich pfeife auf die Ratschläge des großen Quidditchmeisters!"  
  
Oliver prustete los und lehnte sich an den Baumstamm. Das wiederum versetzte den Baumstamm in Schwingung und das Mädchen verlor ihre Balance.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei fiel sie Richtung Boden und landete.... in Olivers Armen.  
  
Er lächelte das Mädchen schelmisch an: "Gute Taktik um in den Armen des großen Quidditchmeisters zu landen. Bist du immer so stürmisch?"  
  
Das Mädchen schrie frustriert auf, knuffte Oliver in den Arm und löste sich aus seinem Griff.  
  
Dann marschierte sie wütend davon.  
  
"Hey, deinen Namen könntest du mir doch wenigstens sagen nicht?", rief Oliver ihr hinterher.  
  
"Lass mich bloß in Ruhe du Oberpflaume!", rief das Mädchen zurück und rannte den restlichen Weg zu den Adlern.  
  
A/N krieg ich noch mal so viel reviews????????????? *bet*. *fleh* Nova 


	6. Chapter5

A/N hier habt ihr ein neues kapitel. ich hab ganz vergessen, dass i dass ja noch in reserve hatte.. Viel spaß Nova  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der nächste Tag war Montag und ein ganz normaler Schultag - nun ja, fast normal.  
  
Die Italiener waren extrem hibbelig und steckten die Spanier mit ihrer Rastlosigkeit an.  
  
Die beiden Nationen rannten den ganzen Tag wirr umher und lachten noch mehr als sonst.  
  
Den Afrikandern wurde das ganze irgendwann zufiel und daher verkrümelten sie sich ins Gewächshaus.  
  
Die Schweden beobachteten das ganze Treiben aus sicherer Distanz und die Deutschen waren zur Hälfte nicht zu finden. Nur die Jüngeren waren über ganz Hogwarts verteilt. Die Älteren Jahrgänge waren spurlos verschwunden. Keiner wusste genau warum dieser Tag so anders war, doch ein paar hatten da so eine Ahnung...  
  
"Kommt! Das Abendessen fängt bald an!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die Russen in die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Neben Aljona saß ein österreichischer Junge und das russische Mädchen bemerkte zum ersten Mal eine Regung in ihm.  
  
Auch den anderen Schülern fiel auf, dass die sonst so ruhigen Österreicher auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so ruhig waren.  
  
Doch darauf ansprechen wollte sie keiner und deshalb schwiegen alle und aßen wie gewöhnlich.  
  
Am Tisch von Ronny, Josie und Nova war es noch ungewöhnlicher.  
  
Die drei Mädchen hatten eine gebückte Haltung und blickten sich immer wieder an.  
  
Draco irritierte dieses ganze hin- und hergucken irgendwann so sehr, dass er Nova ansprach.  
  
"Ist irgendwas? Du wirkst so... unruhig!"  
  
Nova starrte den hübschen Jungen neben sich perplex an, doch sie fasste sich schnell und setzte einen kühlen und distanzierten Blick auf.  
  
"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf!?!"  
  
Doch Ronny ließ ihre Gabel sinken und stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen: "Doch es ist was! Mir reicht's Nova!"  
  
Der Rotschopf nickte und warf ihre Gabel auf den Teller: "Wer von uns?"  
  
"Du, Nova!", meinte Josie entschlossen.  
  
Der ganze Tisch war sprachlos.  
  
Hatten die drei Mädchen miteinander geredet!?! Wo war die geschliffene Haltung!?! Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein!!!  
  
Nova holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und murmelte etwas - kurze Zeit später gab es eine Explosion und blaue Funken sprühten aus ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
Alle Schüler drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um und trauten ihren Augen nicht.  
  
Nova steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück und sah sich um: "Was? Was ist denn? Noch nie Funken gesehen, die aus einem Zauberstab kommen?"  
  
Josie grinste ihre Freundin an: "Komm, wir gehen. Die Zeit ist um!"  
  
Anna ließ ihren Löffel sinken, als sie die Explosion hörte: "Na bitte, da haben wir's.", dann wandte sie sich an Dumbledore: "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn meine Schüler heute die Eingangshalle benutzen nicht wahr?"  
  
Dumbledore wirkte etwas verwirrt: "Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Warum?"  
  
"Weil meine Schützlinge ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen."  
  
Neben ihr lachte Alexander auf: "Keine Sorge Anna, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Und du bist ja nicht die einzige die leidet. Meine herzallerliebsten Unruhestifter stecken ja auch allesamt mit drinnen. Wir haben Albus gewarnt."  
  
Josie, Nova und Ronny standen auf und grinsten sich an.  
  
Überall in der Großen Halle taten es ihnen die anderen Österreicher und die Deutschen gleich und standen nun ebenfalls auf.  
  
Josie und Ronny holten tief Luft und riefen dann gemeinsam: "Die Woche ist um!!! In 10 Minuten in der Eingangshalle!!!"  
  
Unter den Österreichern brach Jubel aus, was alle anderen schockte. Dann passierte etwas noch viel schockierenderes.  
  
Alle Österreicher zogen ihre Umhänge aus und so konnte man zum ersten mal ihre Schuluniform sehen, die ziemlich aufreizend wirkten, da die Röcke der Mädchen kürzer als üblich waren.  
  
Die Jungs verstrubbelten sich ihre Haare und die Mädchen lösten ihre Haare aus den festen Knoten.  
  
Josie und Nova hatten ihren Kopf nach Unten gebeugt um ihren Haarknoten zu lösen.  
  
Beide fuhren sich ein paar mal durch ihr Haar und warfen es schließlich schwungvoll zurück.  
  
Auch Ronny löste ihre widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Knoten und grinste Oliver teuflisch an.  
  
"Wir sehen uns."  
  
Dann packten die drei Mädchen ihre Umhänge und warfen sie über ihre Schultern.  
  
Munter miteinander quasselnd verließen alle Österreicher und Deutschen die Halle und alle Blicke waren auf ihnen.  
  
"WOW, sind das unsere langweiligen Österreicher!?!"  
  
"Hast du diesen Hüftschwung gesehen!?!"  
  
"Der Typ ist ja total süß!!!"  
  
"Die haben die ganze Woche nur so getan, als ob sie langweilig währen!!!"  
  
Harry, Draco und Oliver starrten sich entgeistert an.  
  
"Habt ihr gesehen was ich gesehen habe?", fragte Harry entgeistert.  
  
Draco nickte: "War dass ihr gesehen habt auch ziemlich sexy?"  
  
Harry nickte, dann schüttelten die drei ihre Köpfe und sprangen auf.  
  
"Die haben irgendetwas vor!"  
  
"Ab in die Eingangshalle!"  
  
Die drei Jungs waren nicht die einzigen, die in die Eingangshalle wollten - fast alle anderen liefen hinaus um zu sehen was als nächstes passierte.  
  
Doch niemand war gefasst darauf, was schlussendlich kam - niemand bis auf die Italiener.  
  
"Oh, ihr werdet Augen machen!", meinte ein süßer Italiener.  
  
Harry starrte den Jungen verwundert an: "Du weißt was jetzt passiert?"  
  
Der Junge lachte: "Na klar! Diese Show haben unsere lieben Österreicher bei uns auch schon abgezogen. Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf es noch einmal zu sehen!"  
  
Plötzlich ging das Licht aus... und ein Lied dröhnte von allen Seiten. (A/N FatBoySlim - Funk Soul Brother, Check it out now, Rockefellar Skank; ein und das selbe Lied läuft aber unter drei Titeln!!!)  
  
In der Mitte der Eingangshalle standen die 16 und 17-jährigen Jungs ohne Overalls und mit lose herumhängendem Hemd (also nicht in die Hose gestopft oder so)und grinsten in die Menge, dann fingen sie an zu tanzen. Es klang nur das Schlagzeug, was das ganze noch mehr aufpeppte.  
  
"Break Dance. Darin sind diese Typen gut!", meinte der Italiener anerkennend.  
  
Die Jungs zeigten immer wieder in die Richtung der Großen Treppe auf der die 16 und 17-jährigen Mädchen standen - in ihren wirklich aufreizenden Schuluniformen ohne Krawatten und mit ein paar offenen Knöpfen.  
  
Zum Schlagzeug kamen nun auch die Instrumente und die Mädchen liefen mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln die Stufen hinunter.  
  
Unten angekommen lief jedes Mädchen zu einem Jungen.  
  
Josie, Nova und Ronny waren ganz vorne und zogen eine irre Show mit den Jungs ab.  
  
Zuerst liefen alle Mädchen prüfend um die Jungs herum, die ihnen schöne Augen machten. Dann stellten sie sich vor ihre Partner hin, packten sie am Kragen und zogen ihnen ihre Krawatte aus.  
  
Die Krawatten wirbelten ein paar mal durch die Luft und landeten schließlich unachtsam irgendwo in der Menge. Dann kamen die obersten Hemdknöpfe an die Reihe.  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem starrten die anderen Schüler auf die Show vor ihnen.  
  
"Wow...", hauchte Harry und brachte den Italiener zum grinsen: "Und das ist erst der Anfang!"  
  
Die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche flirteten schamlos miteinander.  
  
Die Jungs legten ihre Köpfe an die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals und man konnte nur ahnen was sie da machten.  
  
Die Hände der Jungs waren nun um die Hüfte des Mädchens gelegt und zogen sie enger an sich heran, doch die Mädchen schüttelten ihre Köpfe und traten etwas zurück.  
  
Jetzt waren die Mädchen dran zu zeigen was in ihnen steckte und es steckte viel in ihnen.  
  
Sie tanzten verführerisch während die Jungs um sie herumliefen und sie genau musterten.  
  
Dann traten sie von hinten an die Mädchen heran und legten ihre Arme um ihre Hüften.  
  
Eine kurze Drehung später sahen sich die Pärchen wieder in die Augen und lächelten verführerisch.  
  
Die Hände der Mädchen hatten ein Eigenleben und suchten sich ihren Weg unter die Hemden der Jungs, schossen aber schnell wieder heraus, als die Jungs mit ihren Händen über den Hintern der Mädchen weiter nach unten wanderte und dann langsam wieder hinaufglitten - natürlich unter den Rock des Mädchens.  
  
In der Eingangshalle wurde es heiß - jedenfalls für die meisten Jungs und es kam noch schlimmer.  
  
Die Musik wurde allmählich langsamer und die Pärchen waren nun wirklich eng zusammen - ein Bein des Mädchen zwischen den Beiden des Jungen.  
  
Je langsamer die Musik wurde desto mehr bewegten sie sich in Richtung Boden, bis schließlich der Tiefpunkt erreicht war.  
  
Eine Sirene ertönte und die Paare richteten sich laaaangsam wieder auf - stets darauf bedacht jeden Zentimeter Körper den es zu berühren gab auch zu berühren.  
  
"Jetzt beginnt der eigentliche Spaß!", murmelte der Italiener gebannt, doch Harry war zu sehr auf die Geschehnisse vor ihm fokussiert um überhaupt noch zu zuhören.  
  
Das was jetzt kam war nicht mehr wirklich jugendfrei!  
  
Die Paare machten alles nur Erdenkliche miteinander und viele der zuschauenden Jungs hatten ein echtes kleines Problem, dass sie schnellstmöglich beseitigen wollten - in irgendeinem einsamen Klo oder Bad.  
  
Josie, Nova und Ronny die diesen Tanz mit der Hilfe ihrer Kollegen entwickelt hatten, waren am schlimmsten.  
  
Sie veranstalteten eine wilde Show mitten auf der Tanzfläche und benahmen sich wirklich "dreckig" - sehr zur Freude des Publikums!  
  
Die Jungs drückten ihre Partnerinnen eng an ihren Körper und hatten anscheinend richtig Spaß - beneidenswert.  
  
Die Mädchen lösten sich wieder aus der Umarmung der Jungs und tanzten verführerisch auf der Stelle, während die Jungs wieder einmal ihr Können unter Beweis stellten. Nicht wenige der herumstehenden Mädchen seufzten und schrieen hingerissen.  
  
Gegen Ende des Lieds ging es noch einmal heiß her und die Pärchen gaben ihr bestes. Sie sahen wirklich so aus, als ob sie wirklich heiß auf einander währen.  
  
Für den Geschmack vieler Zuschauer endete der Tanz schließlich viel zu früh und die Tanzpaare gingen langsam wieder auseinander, viele sahen wie neugeboren aus - woran das wohl lag?  
  
Josie und Nova grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, da sie sich riesig über ihren Erfolg freuten.  
  
In der Halle war es totenstill, da alle noch zu geschockt waren um etwas sagen zu können, doch plötzlich brachen alle in wildes Pfeifen und Klatschen aus.  
  
Nova entdeckte Draco in der Menge und er schien noch ziemlich geschockt zu sein.  
  
Mit einem verführerischen Hüftschwung ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und stellte sich lächelnd vor ihn hin.  
  
"Hallo Draco. Jetzt bin ich bereit alle deine Fragen zu beantworten.", sagte sie und lächelte den blonden Jungen an.  
  
Draco hatte natürlich sofort ein Come back: "Ich hätte da jetzt andere Wünsche, für die ich dich brauche. Hast du Lust?"  
  
Nova wusste auf was er anspielte: "Nicht so schnell Mister, hier gibt es kleine Kinder! Aber ich könnte dir ein Tänzchen anbieten."  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Die beiden verschwanden auf den Tanzfläche, die schon mit Schülern aus allen anderen Schulen gefüllt war.  
  
Harry stand am Rand des ganzen Geschehens. Unzählige Mädchen hatten ihn schon zum Tanzen aufgefordert doch er hatte nur ein einziges Bild in seinem Kopf - Der Lockenkopf, den er getroffen hatte, ihn und ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
Doch er wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen, als ihn jemand am Arm packte.  
  
"Komm schon, du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Abend hier herumstehen!", rief seine Begegnung der lockigen Art lachend und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Harry war im Himmel...  
  
Oliver hatte es sich in einer Ecke bequem gemacht und beobachtete schmunzelnd die Schüler auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
Ein ihm nur all zu bekannter Dickschädel mit Locken saß ihm gegenüber und musterte Oliver gedankenverloren.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Debatte mit seinem Hirn siegte schließlich die Hormone und der hübsche Junge setzte sich neben sie.  
  
Ronny starrte den großen Jungen überrascht an: "Wieso tanzt du nicht?"  
  
Oliver lachte: "Tanzen ist nicht so mein Ding. Aber wenn ich da an deine Tanzerei denke...."  
  
Ronny knuffte ihn in den Arm: "Denk nicht mal daran. Die Show ist die einzige Gelegenheit bei der man mich tanzen sieht. Ich mag dieses ganze weibliche Getue nicht so. Für so was ist Josie eher die Spezialistin. Und Nova ist es auch noch eher als ich."  
  
"Sind Josie und Nova deine Freundinnen?", wollte Oliver interessiert wissen. Die drei Mädchen waren so verschieden, dass es kaum zu glauben war, dass sie Freundinnen waren.  
  
Ronny lachte: "Ob wir Freundinnen sind? Herzchen, wir sind das schreckliche Trio!"  
  
Oliver schüttelte den Kopf: "Hier stimmt wohl das Sprichwort "Gegensätze ziehen sich an"."  
  
Ronny blickte ihn irritiert an: "Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden. Jedenfalls in den wesentlichen Aspekten nicht."  
  
"Und was sind die wesentlichen Aspekte?", wollte Oliver wissen.  
  
"Alles, was dich nichts angeht."  
  
Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern: "Dann eben nicht. Wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
  
"Ronny, die Schlagkräftige des schrecklichen Trios. Stets zu Diensten."  
  
Ronny reichte Oliver ihre Hand und er schüttelte sie grinsend.  
  
"Oliver, der Junge der gerade dreckige Gedanken über dich hat."  
  
"Oh du...!", rief Ronny und gab dem lachenden Oliver eine Kopfnuss.  
  
A/N es liegt an euch.. Und an meiner Motivation.. Ich hoffe, dass ich euch bald ein neues Kapitel präsentieren kann.. Knuddel Nova 


End file.
